Beauty: Fate and Faith Book 1
by DellaLynlee
Summary: Imagine finding out your life is a lie...
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is: Beauty, the sequel-ish of Fate and Faith (well, to put it better, Fate and Faith was more of a prequel. I just wrote it BEFORE all this.) I's trying to make the chapters longer than F&F, and more chapters. I don't have an official plan of I want to happen, but I'm shooting for at least a trilogy. So, if you want something to happen, or for a character to say something, send me a PM. Who knows, I might get a writer's block and take them up!**

**You may be surprised at what's to happen. That's why I made it T. Don't want to scare the kiddies.**

**And I own NOTHING! (Well, the basic story I own, but still).**

Chapter 1 ~*KURT*~

_I saw your face in a criminal sketch_

_Don't be alone, cos you don't know me yet_

_I'm on the prowl now, sniffing around this town_

_For you..._

I sigh as I make it toward the knocking on the door, which was barely audible over Sara's blasting music.I wonder if the neighbors like Owl City. Well, now that I think about it, they probably don't care about the actual music, but the volume, which probably makes it heard down the block.

As usual, I opened the door, which can only be open a few inches thanks to the chain lock, and hide behind the door. "What do you want?!" I yell over the music, trying my hardest to sound American (although Sara has pointed out many times that my American accent sucks, blows, and sounds like I'm wearing a pair of giant dentures).

And, as usual, the person on the other side tries to push the door open further (happens every time, no matter the person). They say something I can't understand, thanks to Sara's _loud_ love of Adam Young.

So I yell, "Wait a sec!" to the person on the other side of the door, and run to Sara's room. Throwing open the door, I find the room a mess (as usual), with her on her bed, reading, of all things, _These Boots Were Made for Stalking_, while her stereo is still blaring.

I cautiously make my way across the room, avoiding three books, five magazines (including _Girl's Life_ and _Nintendo Land_), and a box of lip gloss (one of her many weaknesses) I got her for her birthday a few years ago. Just as I'm about to pull the plug (literally), the song changes. Apparently it's one she doesn't like today, which I can tell by the way she whines, "Shut it OFF!"

I do so, and turn to face her. "Sara," I say, starting a lecture I have given her several times before. Sigh. She doesn't listen. "Sara. You can not turn you stereo on full-volume,"

"Yes, I can," she replies without taking her eyes off the page.

"Well, _don't_. It upsets the neighbors, and they don't really like you in the first place. And it's loud, so loud I can't hear my own thoughts... OH! The person!" I rush out of the room and back to the door.

"Sorry about that," I say, resuming my hiding spot behind the door. "Now, I didn't hear you. What did you want?"

A pair of hairy arms make their way through the door crack and hurl something into the room. "Just keep your cat out of my apartment," a gruff voice says, and the door closes.

_Then keep your door locked,_ I can't help but think as I pick up Zazzles (the cat) and head toward Sara's room. It's her cat, she was the one who decided to take it in, she might as well deal with this. Last time Zazzles ended up in Mr Angry Voice's (We don't know any of our neighbor's real names) apartment, she was convinced the cat picked up a bug. Three vet visits and two hundred dollars later, she was finally convinced the cat was fine. Me, on the other hand, swore not to let it happen again. We couldn't afford the two hundred dollars before, and we still can't, despite her new singing gig.

All this time... five years have passed since I met Sara, and she took me in. Well, let me stay ('took me in' make me sound like a stray cat). Back then, she was a sweet little fifteen year old. After she found out her dad was involved in a car crash and died, her mother tried to take her in. I, of course, secretly came along, and found out through Sara how their relationship wasn't going good. Her mother was still a drug addict. Sara didn't admit it, but I could tell her mother would hit her by the bruises and scars that she tried to hide. Eventually, one night, we ran off in the night and found ourselves in New York City by morning. Now, she's gained ten pounds, ten inches (height-wise), and ten new personalities. Also, she dyed her hair purple on a whim. However, she somehow did it wrong, and now it looks like a pukey shade (but everyone else likes it, including her).

I toss the cat into her room. It lands on top of her. She screams and drops her book on the floor, losing her place (she's probably gonna bitch about that later).

"Cat was out again," I say, trying my hardest to keep a straight face. Probably won't work, since she knows my trying-to-keep-a-straight-face face.

She tosses the cat on the floor. It disappears under her bed. "This is not funny!" she exclaims, getting up. "That is my cat-"

"Then treat the cat like your cat," I interrupt. "It wasn't my idea to take that cat in from the streets, and I remind you that every time that cat gets in trouble." I walk out of the room and close the door behind me.

X-MEN~X-MEN~X-MEN~X-MEN

The next day, there is a knock at the door. Since Sara isn't up yet (she likes to sleep in on her days off) I answer and hide behind the door.

"Open up!" says a familiar voice.

"Sorry, there's a big mess," I lie. I always say something like that when someone demands to come in. "I could barely get to the door." Well, it wasn't _really_ a lie, since the whole place is a mess. Sometimes I wish Sara would get organized.

"I'm here for the rent!" says the voice, which I realize is the building manager. "You're late!"

_Dammit, Sara,_ I think as I rush away from the door and grab The Envelope, which is buried under a bunch of crap. It's her job to get the rent in. She always forgets. No matter what. I should just tape The Envelope to her forehead and put her on a bus heading to the post office.

I go back over to the door and slap the envelope into his open palm (which was really beefy- wish I knew how he forced it through the crack). "Sorry 'bout that," I say. "She's really bad at-"

The hand quickly squeezes back through the crack and the door slams shut.

I turn around to find Sara coming out of her room, in a tee shirt and sweat pants, rubbing her eyes. "Who was that?" she slurred.

"Just the building manager," I reply. "You forgot the rent. _Again_."

She takes her hands away from her eyes. "You spoke to him?"

I nod.

"I was down in the lobby the other day and overheard him telling some other dude that he's on the extreme lookout for mutants!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, since I'm planning on this being a trilogy, I was thinking on the names of the future two stories. Here they are: Love, and Secrets. If there's gonna be a fourth book, it'll be Bravery.**

**I have _way_ too much free time.**

**Also, by the way, found a new anime on Netflix. Rosario + Vampire. So far, I've only seen the first episode and a few minutes of the second. If anyone has seen it, tell me! The only one of my friends who is really into anime probably wouldn't like this.**

**...Okay, okay, I'll go on with the story. Here is Chapter 2:**

CHAPTER 2 ~*SARA*~

I sigh, and walk into the kitchen. (Well, where else could I go? I just came out of my room, I don't need to go to the bathroom, and I made it a rule not to go into Kurt's- too... clean.) Walking through, I grab a box of cookies to munch on.

Kurt follows me, as I predict, and grabs a handful of cookies, as I also predict. "I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't think..." his voice trails off and he looks away.

I go over and hug him. Man, is he so pathetic when he's sad. "It's not your fault," I say. "You didn't know. And I over-reacted. Nothing will happen. I swear."

X-MEN~X-MEN~X-MEN~X-MEN

Apparently, I'm wrong. How can I tell? By the building manager coming up and telling me I've been keeping a mutant in my appartment. I try to deny it, but he won't believe me. Either he doesn't trust anyone, or I'm an even worse liar than I thought.

While he's yelling at me, Kurt is hiding in the kitchen, every so often taking peeks into the living room. He's curious. He doesn't want me to get in trouble. He doesn't want to be found. I've lived with him long enough to know what he's thinking when he's thinking it.

"Mr Guishiver," I say, proud of myself for remembering his name. "If I _really_ had a mutant here, don't you think the other tenants would have noticed?"

"They have!" he exclaimed. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be making this an issue and coming up here to your..." he looked around at the mess, disgusted. "..._apartment_,"

Liar. You've been looking for an excuse to kick me out ever since I came. But, instead of pissing him off and giving him a valid reason to evict me, I say, "I'd like the names of the people who... accuse me of housing a mutant,"

He snorts. "Those names are none of your concern. And, _and_, they didn't accuse you, they said they think you're housing a mutant,"

"Oh, I get it," I say. "It's like what parents tell you: If you tell the truth, you won't get in trouble."

He snorts again. "Didn't you hear about the law passed yesterday? 'If a mutant is found being housed illegally, the person/people housing him/her will face up to a two thousand dollar fine and five years in jail'," he looks so smug I wanna slug him. "And I'd rather find him myself than to be found out by the government and looped into this,"

You jerk. You ass. The only reason I stay is the rent is the cheapest for what I was looking for. "You know, Mr..." Dammit! "...Manager, it's easy to acquire enemies. You know that... well, I'm guessing. Those people were probably just trying to get back at me for who-knows-what, so if you just give me some names-"

He shakes his head. "The best I can do for you is to give you twenty-four hours notice to pack up and move,"

I gasp. "But Mr..." Double dammit! "Manager! That doesn't even give me time to find a new apartment! And I already paid this month's rent!"

"This is already going above and beyond. Just find a legal place for your mutant and get the hell out of this building," he turns around, walks out, and slams the door behind him.

As I continue to stare at the door, Kurt comes out of hiding and slowly walks over beside me. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "I'm so, so, sorry. I ruined your life, and now you have to move out of the building and you'll probably live on the streets-"

"Stop it," I say, wrapping my arm around him. "Stop blaming everything on yourself. We're gonna be okay. We'll make it work. We _always_ make it work. And besides," I smile at him. "Where would I be in life without my blue fuzzball?"

He looks at me, and smiles back. A little smile. But a smile.

X-MEN~X-MEN~X-MEN~X-MEN

Kurt holds up a stained shirt. "Keep, or toss?" he asks.

I look from the many boxes all over the floor, to the window, and back at the boxes. "Toss," I say, taking the shirt and tossing out the window, where it joined two other shirts, a pair of pants, a half-full box of cereal neither of us like, and a defective lamp.

He sighs. "I don't have much knowledge of how normal people do things, but I don't think 'toss' actually means toss it out the window,"

"Well, technically it does," I reply. "Besides, the real way to get rid of stuff is stupid... and requires way more time and money than we have," I bend over to grab an armful of stuff to go through. "Besides, it's revenge for being kicked out for housing a mutant,"

"Well, you _were_,"

"Grow up, Kurt. There's no place for truth in New York."

He sighs again. "Whatever floats your boat," he goes over to a shelf. "Now time to go through the video games, and find some to get rid of,"

"No way!" I exclaim. "We're keeping all of them!"

"Even Ace Attorney and Professor Layton?" he asks.

"_Especially _Ace Attorney and Professor Layton,"

"Even the Japanese ones, even though you don't speak a word of Japanese?"

"Even those,"

There's a knock at the door. Kurt runs into the kitchen and I go answer it. "Hello?"

The person on the other side nearly breaks the chain trying to get in. "Just open the door, will ya?" he says with a gruff voice. Ah, Mr Angry Voice.

_This could be a trap, this could be a trap, don't open the door, cos this could be a trap,_ I think as I undo the chain and slowly open the door.

I finally see what he looks like. He's a bit tan. Brunette, with the hair going up into two spikes (I don't really give it much thought since I'm used to weird hairdos, thanks to my video games). About a head shorter than me. Snappy dresser (if you, like me, count snappy dressing as wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and holding a motorcycle helmet).

"Listen," he says. "I know you're moving out, and I know why."

I glare at him. "I bet you were one of the ones who ratted me out,"

"Then your bet is right, bub,"

I raise an eyebrow. Ah, Mr Smart Guy. "Are you coming to gloat, or simply see if my apartment is better than yours?"

"Neither, chick. I'm here to see if the rumors are true... and I know they are, so what have you done with Kurt?"


	3. Chapter 3

**On Monday, we went to the coast. I _was_ going to work on this, but I found out after we left that I had a low battery. Arg.**

**Also, I'm working on this height project thingy for Tumblr. Did you know Wolverine is 5'3, but Hugh Jackman is 6'2, the same height as Jim Carrey? Google works wonders...**

Chapter 3 ~*KURT*~

I duck out of view as soon as I hear my name. _My_ name! Someone knows _I'm_ here! That's enough to send chills down my spine. (Well, that and the fact I accidentally sat in front of the air conditioner, but I'm pretty sure most of the chill coming from the fact I heard my name.)

I hear Sara talk to the person (I couldn't really see anything when I _was _looking) at the door for a few minutes, and then she suddenly comes into the kitchen. She's doing her quick walk, which mean she was going to soon say "Come on," and hoist me up.

"Come on," she says, hoisting me up. Called it. "There's someone here. Says he knows you from way back."

"What if this is a trap?" I ask. I feel like I have to since Sara doesn't exactly think things through all the time. Long story short, she has a police record (just speeding tickets, but enough of s shit-load of them that a lot of the cops here know her by name).

"Don't you think I already thought of that?" she asks. Nope, I didn't. "And don't you think I could fight him off?"

I shrug. A bunch of free karate and self-defense lessons from the Y and a few tips about fencing from me doesn't exactly make her the most dangerous thing in NY. But, I know better than to say that to her face... because she can beat me up.

"Oh, come on," she continues. "There's no harm in just looking,"

I gasp when I see who's at the door. Man, was Sara right or what. This was a total life changer. It's...

...Logan.

He smiles at me. Or, at least, snarls in a nice way. (You can never tell with Logan) "Hey, elf," he says. "Knew you were here,"

It took all my strength not to hug him (long story short- I've got scars from that experience). "Logan!" I exclaim, slowly coming over to the door. "The others- how are they?"

He sighs. Not a good sign. From my experience with Sara, I'm about to hear news that will make me feel guilty. "I haven't seen most of the others," he says. I was right. "Haven't seen Xavier or Scott or Jean or Ororo. But I have found a couple people."

"Who?" I can't help but ask. I'm not very picky when it comes to my friends, but... meh. I don't know why I asked.

"Rouge and Half-pint," he says, which means Rouge and Kitty. "I started a safe house for me and them, thanks to this new mutant housing law. You wanna come?"

Wow! This is amazing! Incredible! All this time, I've been hoping to find them again. To see just one of my friends again! Of course-

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sara sigh. My thoughts change. I can't leave without Sara. She's not a mutant, but she helped me in my little time of need. I would look ungrateful if I just ran off with Logan, leaving her in the dust with a sad look on her face and a tear in her eye (Well, maybe not a tear. She's much tougher than that.) If I hate anything, it's looking ungrateful. And especially to someone how has helped me for this long.

"Uh," I start. "Could we bring Sara...?"

She brightens up, but says nothing. I know what she's doing. Whenever she wants to seal a deal with someone she doesn't really know yet, she remains silent. Then the person can't be offended. And, once they know each other later, she can make a joke about it to bring them closer together. (She thinks that if she passes off these things to me, I can make use of at least one of them.)

Logan stares at her. "...You want her to come?" he asks. "Really?"

I nod. "Yes," I say.

"Then she can come," he replies. "Whatever will make you happy. We don't have much room, but-"

"I can sleep on the floor," she interrupts. "Probably more comfy than the couch," She slept on the floor the first few months we had this apartment, since there were no beds. I was okay with it, but she ended up liking sleeping on the floor better than her own bed. Then again, it was the cheapest mattress in the store. (I, however, tried to act grateful and secretly traded it in for a hammock.)

"You better hope so," Logan says. "Cos the couch is where I sleep." he smirks. "But we could probably get you an actual _bed_."

She blushes. "Oh..." She rarely blushes, so he must've really embarrassed her.

Logan turns to me. "And you better get cleaned up, elf,"

I look down at myself. I'm wearing a stained shirt which I already wore for nearly a week. My jeans are full of rips and tears. I have no shoes, and by calculating the last time I brushed my hair (never), I figured it must look like a rat's nest.

"I'll go get cleaned up," I say, grabbing a few things out of one of my boxes, and going to the bathroom.

By the time I get back, Sara and Logan are giving each other a stare-down. And by the look on their faces, I can easily tell each is pissed.

"...Okay, _what?!"_ I finally ask.

"_Your friend_ said that just cos I took 'some' lessons doesn't mean he couldn't snap me like a twig!" she exclaims.

"And _your friend_ said I'm 'just a biker'," he adds.

I sigh. What was I thinking with this? They won't get along. Hopefully Kitty and Rouge will help keep them away from each other...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry in advance if any of my characters are OOC. I want certain characters to say certain stuff, to make certain things happen (I'm certain on this:) ).**

**I got my first request. I won't tell you what it is, because I know that a lot of you don't like spoilers. I was already planning on doing it, but thanks dude, nice to know I've got active readers (and hopefully fans).**

**And "cos" means cuz, as in because. I picked cos up from a British magazine, and it stuck with me. No one was asking, but I was nervous that none of my American followers would get it.**

Chapter 4 ~*SARA*~

Let's just skip the rest of the packing, and say the car ride was long (and a bitch).

We finally get to the house, and I can't believe it. Better than I thought. _Much_ better than I thought. I was thinking it would be some crappy place... but where would there be a crappy place in New York that wouldn't be noticed? Still, the place is so average I thought we just stopped cos we're out of gas. There are even well-manicured bushes. Not the place you'd imagine tough-guy Logan living in.

Two girls come outside as we're getting out of the car. I suppose these are the "Rogue" and "Half-pint" Logan was talking about. They're complete opposites. One is dressed in these pastel colors and her light-brown hair in up in a high ponytail. The other, who's about a head taller than the first, is dressed in fishnets and black and all this stuff. Her dark hair, which has white streaks in it, is in a bob.

"Kurt!" Pastel-Girl exclaims, hugging him. "Logan found you! It's so great to see you again! I really missed you!" Gag me with a spoon. The only times I've heard people be so enthusiastic are when they want something, or they want to be something.

Goth girl hangs back. "Hey..." she mutters to the ground.

"Girls," Logan clears his throat.

The girls suddenly look at me. Makes me feel pretty weird.

"Hi, I'm Kitty!" Pastel-girl says, hugging me. Man, that girl is filled with energy. She wouldn't last five minutes on the streets of New York. "It's so great to meet you! Are you staying here? _Are you a mutant?!_"

"Uh, yes and no," I say, struggling to get out of her death grip. "I mean, yes, I'm staying here. And, no, I'm not a mutant." At least I don't _think_... where did that thought come from?

"Well, I'm still glad you're gonna be here!" she yells. Make me feel bad for not being a mutant while you're at it. "This place is nice and all, but Mr Logan-"

"Hey," the other girl says, interrupting Paste-Kitty. "Call me Rogue,"

"Follow me inside," Logan says to Kurt and me. "There are only two rooms-"

"We probably won't be able to share," Kurt says to me, interrupting Logan. "Kitty and Rogue... don't exactly... _get along_,"

The two girls turn to each other and glare, which I think is pretty immature of them. Even though they are as different as day and night (quite literally), there could be the slightest chance they could like each other. It's also pretty unprofessional of them. In the "business", if you showed even the slightest disinterest in someone, employers will assume that you wouldn't like anyone even remotely like that person, and there goes your chance of ever moving up.

Yeah, I'm an entertainer. A singer, to be exact. It started as a way I could make a buck (since I didn't exactly get out of high school with straight As) and get a better apartment for Kurt and me, but just recently I really got into it. Did a few commercials here and there. Got a shitload of money for standing there and looking pretty in their clothes and stuff. More money than I get singing, which requires more work (and a little thing called _talent_, since apparently every hot chick thinks they're the next Cher). Long story short, if Logan requires us to pay rent, I'm prepared.

X-MEN~X-MEN~X-MEN~X-MEN

As I'm putting my stuff away, I'm being closely watched by Kitty the Enthusiastic Pastel Girl. I pretend I don't notice, but with each passing minute, I feel more and more like asking if she needs something.

"You know," she suddenly says. Finally. "Expect to have some weird moments. Not many humans understand us. Actually, it would be better-"

"Listen, Cat," I say, spinning around to face her. "I have experienced weird things. I don't need you warning me and telling me what's better for me,"

"Oh, yeah?" she asks, seriously thinking she's going to win. Apparently she hasn't met me, the Argument Queen. "Have you ever fallen through the floor while you were asleep?"

"You ever met a guy who looked forty, and tried to pick you up with lines from the sixties?" I reply. Ha.

"Have _you_ ever met a guy who could cause an earthquake in his surroundings _with his mind?"_

"Oh, yeah? What about thinking you're at a ComicCon, but finding out you're actually at a Drag competition with a si-fi theme just minutes after you were hit on by many 'guys'?"

"Met a woman who could transform into whoever and whatever she wanted?"

"Do it with a guy, but then find out it was a dream by waking up wrapped around a pillow?"

"MET A REAL-LIFE WEREWOLF?!"

"...seriously?" I can't help but ask. I've heard rumors about werewolves and vampires, but then again, in the NY, anything is possible.

She giggles. "No, actually, he just looked the part," she giggles again. Man, that girl is a bit too perky for my tastes. Good thing the only guys around New York that are that perky aren't into my gender. "Oh, look at us. Me, jealous, trying to convince you to leave. You, being you," At least she's smart. "Can we start over?"

"Sure," I say. Better to have a friend in this house that I secretly don't really like than an enemy.

"Great," she hugs me. Again with the hugging. I think I'm gonna end up liking hard-ass Logan better than her. At least he doesn't hug. When she back away, she asks, "Has Kurt ever used German while talking to you?"

"Yeah!" I exclaim, easing up. "All the time! He even helped me through my German homework when I was in school. He ever act weird in front of you?"

"OMG, all the time!" she exclaims. "He ever do that thing where he'd just randomly teleport whenever he felt like it?"

"Whenever he was bored,"

"Same with me!"

We start laughing our heads off. I think I might like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, please look at the poll on my page. I got an idea of guest-staring one of these into one of the future sequels of this story. If you don't know any of the options, pick "DON'T RUIN MY FAVORITE STORY WITH THESE!".**

**This is the end of a nice, long break. Tomorrow I have to go back to school. Well, that's good for two reasons. One, I get to see my favorite teach again. Two, I gave a girl this letter just before the breakexplaining how I felt about her and everything that's happened because of her. Now, hopefully, tomorrow, she'll give me my response.**

Chapter 5 ~*KURT*~

I hear the girls arguing through the wall as I'm putting myself away, and roll my eyes. I predicted it. They wouldn't get along. Even though Sara doesn't get along with many people, Kitty's not the type she would like (well, automatically like). Then again, on the other end of the spectrum, she wouldn't really get along with Logan easily. Subconsciously, they would fight with each other, trying to be the leader of the group (I long ago accepted my status as beta male around her). I bet, after a month, I'll still be the only one Sara really trusts. She has had trust issues ever since her dad died, and she found out her mother was really as bad as her father told her.

"Kurt," Rogue says, jerking me out of my thoughts.

I look down and realize that I had been trying to force a wad of clothes into a closed drawer. "Sorry," I say to her. Natural impulse. "Just listening to the fight in the next room,"

"Which anyone could have predicted happening," she says. "Those two shouldn't even be allowed in the same zip code. It was clear from the moment that chick set eyes on Kitty that she didn't like her,"

"'That chick' is Sara," I correct her. "And she is just setting the boundaries, like she always did in our apartment,"

"Wait, you _lived_ with her?" she says, eyes widening.

"Well, yeah," How else would I know what Sara always does in our apartment? "A few weeks after the mansion exploded, I went to her house, and, vell, she kinda took me in."

"And you _let_ her?" Rogue asks. "Didn't you think what danger you were putting her in? Don't you remember that Mystique-"

"Is my mother, yeah, yeah," I reply. "But isn't the safest place to hide is plain sight? In a normal house? Worked for me. Worked for about three years. And then I hid in a normal apartment for about four or five more years. Besides the fact that I always had to hide, it was pretty nice. The point is, it's been a while, Rogue, since we last saw each other, and a lot has changed,"

She looks down at the ground and shuffles her feet. "You can say that again..." she mutters, thinking I won't hear her.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask. "Is there something I should know?"

She looks up at me. "Well, yeah. After the mansion exploded, I stayed a while... until Mystique showed up,"

I start to say something, but she glares at me. That means, from what I've learned from Sara, I should keep my mouth shut, at least until she's done speaking. Thinking about it, Rogue is a lot like Sara: tough, and independent.

"She said a bunch of stuff at me," Rogue continues, still a bit nervous. "At first, I didn't believe her. Why believe her when she was once trying to trick me about you guys? But then what she saying was staring to make sense, at least since I have some of her memories."

"What did she say?" I quickly ask, not being able to help myself.

"I was just about to get to that. Well, I already knew that Mystique was close with Destiny, my guardian. Turns out she was raising me _through_ Destiny, trying to shape me into the perfect fighter, and she was trying to get me against you guys since I was born."

Well, that's true. A while before the mansion exploded, the Professor found Rogue through this mutant-tracker (thingy) he calls Ceribro. However, she seemed against us from the start. Little did we, or even her, know that Mystique, a shape-shifter, was transforming into various members of the X-Men and scaring her. We convinced her that we weren't all that scary, and she joined us. Since she (Rogue) can take people's memories and powers with a simple touch, she soon got a hold of Mystique and found out what was going on. From that day on, Rogue has been determined to get revenge on Mystique.

"Not only that," Rogue continues, jerking me out of my thoughts. Again. I should really pay more attention. "She was also saying some stuff about this dude named Summers,"

Before I can respond, she says, "No, not Scott. A different guy named Summers. Anyway, she was complaining about Magnito and talking about how she was gonna go over to Summers to do his business. I didn't care, but she wanted me to know for some reason that she was even thinking about marrying him,"

I nod. "Interesting... Are you thinking of going after them?" I want to be sure that if she's planning on going, that she'll have good back-up. Last time a few (of the younger) X-Men went somewhere to taunt an enemy and didn't have good back-up, Logan had to go fight for them. And since the enemy was Sabretooth, his arch-rival, he didn't really like it (well, didn't like it more than usual).

"No," she responds. "Not gonna mess with that guy. I'm gonna wait for him to find us and be against us first before I _really_ mess with him," she smiles.

"Wow..." is all I can say.

"'Wow' what?" she asks.

"Maybe _you_ should have bunked with Sara," I say. "You guys would be more suited with each other than her and Kitty,"

Just then we hear loud, happy laughter coming from their room.

Rogue smirks. "You were saying?"

"Well, there would be more of a chance you would be her friend than Kitty," I explain. "She's pretty tough, and doesn't normally like..." I rack my brain for some good adjectives. Or at least one adjective.

"Cutsy perky girls who wear pastels and capris?" Rogue suggests.

"Yeah..." I respond, silently thank her for her quick thinking. "All that and more. She doesn't really like much, in fact. I have a list, in case you'd like to see it,"

"How'd you end up living with her?"

"I'm one of the few things she can stand,"


	6. Chapter 6

**The following chapter contains a song I wrote. A song I wrote kinda on the spot just for this chapter, but a song I wrote. You can use the song with my permission, but it has to be for non-profit reasons (ex. YouTube). If there's a chance you could be a billionaire by using this, I want your first million (or something like that).**

**Sorry, these kind of things worry me at night.**

Chapter 6 ~*SARA*~

I slowly exit the house. Don't want to wake the others.

No, I'm not running away. That's crazy. Why would I run away without Kurt? It's just I found out that there's an audition to be the entertainment of this hot club this morning. Between the early time and how much time it will take to get back into New York city, I figured out the time I would need to get up, and discovered that it would be much earlier than the rest would get up. I've learned that Kurt wakes pretty early, but if you try to get him up before he wants to, he'll eventually wake up, but be pissed for the rest of the day (I'm the exact same way, so I never tease him about it).

As I'm walking to the bus stop, I feel like I'm being followed. I pretend to tie my shoe three times, and each time I see the same girl behind me. Hopefully I can shake her once I'm in the city.

"Oh, hello!" I hear. Looking around, I see that the girl finally caught up to me. Getting a closer look, I see that she's a blond, and about my age. And was only one step behind me. Only one thing to do.

I quickly spin around, take my gun from the secret pocket in my pants, and point it to her head. "I don't know who the hell you are, but... 'You chose the wrong girl to stalk, mate'," What better time to quote your favorite show?

She puts her hands up. "Uh, sorry," she says. "It's just, I recognized you from a club I once went to, and I've been racking up the nerve to talk to you. Sorry if I freaked you out,"

I slowly lower the gun. Who was I to pull some sort of trick like that? Well, I've been in New York for the last few years. I'm used to guys stalking me and wanting my money. I was even used to _girls_ stalking me and wanting my money. I don't have much money on me currently, but I've heard of what robbers do to people who don't have money on them (and it ain't pretty). "Oh..." I mutter. "Well, I'm sorry, too. I'm too suspicious."

She giggles. "So am I. If our positions were reversed, I would've roundhouse-kicked you into next week," she sticks her hand out. "I'm Penny,"

I smile, and shake her hand. "Sara. Sara Summers,"

BEAUTY-BEAUTY-BEAUTY-BEAUTY

"This is so exciting!" Penny exclaims as she and I enter the waiting room of the club I'm auditioning for, the Hot Pink Tiger. "I've never done this before!"

"I can tell," I tell her. "And so can everyone else here. By the way you snap pictures of _everything_," What was she, a paparazzo? I don't need that. I don't need someone around that might turn on me for money. I had my mother for that.

She shrugs. "I don't really know what to do around these kind of places. Maybe you could tell me,"

"Well," I start, racking my head of a way to keep it simple. "If anyone asks, you're my assistant. That way I don't really look back for having a tagalong fan, and I get to play mind games with them. And keep to yourself. Don't speak unless you're spoken to. Once you _have_ to speak, be nice and pleasing, but don't act like a total kiss-up. All in all, act like you've not only done it before, but you're slightly bored,"

She nods. "Got it. Good thing I have you for my first brush-up with the 'biz'. You know how to do it. You-"

"SUMMERS!" a guy yells. "You're up next!"

I nod and give him a thumbs up. Good thing it was my turn. I don't know how much of her phrase I could've taken.

"Good luck," she whispers in my ear as we head into the back room. All the girls who are up glare at me, or even give me the bird. I clutch Penny's hand to keep her from snapping at them, but she doesn't even give them a second look. That puts a smile on my face. This girl is cooler than I thought.

As it always is, the head honchos are sitting behind this table, a mini-stage in front of them for me.

"Now what is this?" one guy bellows. "A sister act?" he chuckles. Since he's sitting at the center of the group, that means he's someone important, like the club owner. He's to be respected, at least if you want the gig. Otherwise, I would deck him (and it would be great).

I weakly giggle as I mentally compare Penny and me: my tan to her paleness; my long, brunette hair to her bob; the fact that I'm at least three inches taller than her. "She's my assistant. Go sit over there, Ms... Penny," I point to a spare chair a feet away from the table. She smiles at me and sits down in it.

Then, soon, I start singing:

_Get outta my space_

_Don't need your crap no more_

_Get outta my space_

_And maybe you'll stop being a bore_

_You were fine at first_

_Then my life started to burst_

_at the seams_

_as it seems_

_I became a hit_

_You were just a kid_

_Oh! You don't know_

_I'm a total smash_

_You're just a bore_

_Oh! You don't see_

_I don't need you_

_Even though you need me_

_Get outta my space_

_Don't need your crap no more_

_Get outta my space_

_And maybe you'll stop being a bore_

_If only you could see_

_Try to be me_

_I have it all_

_Boys at my feet_

_You are just there_

_Won't stop and stare_

_to seee_

_I don't need you_

_Even though you need me_

_Get outta my space_

_Don't need your crap no more_

_Get outta my space_

_And maybe you'll stop being a bore_

_Oh... (oh)_

_You don't see... (ee)_

_You're nothing to me (Nothing to me)_

_Nothing... to me..._

After a few seconds, I finally snap out of it and look at the guys. "Well..."

"Is that all yours?" a second guy asks. He's to the right of the important guy, so that means he's in charge of money management. "No one else can claim rights to this?"

I shake my head. "Nope, all mine," I wrote it while crying in the shower after a bad breakup. It's all me. It's the most personal thing I have.

"Then, congratz," the important guy says. "You are now our regular entertainment,"

"Yey!" Penny squeals, momentarily forgetting the stuff I told her. "Congratulations!" I didn't glare at her, cos she was just so cute

I just smile. If only Kurt was here now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention: I'm revoking the poll. I already decided on a franchise to gueststar in a future story. It's not on the poll. It's not even close to anything on the poll. I dare you guys to guess.**

**It'll be great, I promise you.**

**And thank you for continuing to read. To think this all started from how my mind works when I'm afraid of the dark, and a few non-connected daydreams. (Yeah, I get my best ideas at night. I get some of my strangest ideas then, too. But the majority of those are good.)**

Chapter 7 ~*KURT*~

...I wish Sara was here now. I wish she had left later. I wish she took me with her. I wish she even left a note! But, it's not like she hasn't done this before. She's known for going off by herself and not telling me. She's pretty independent. I just wish, one of these days, she'd leave a note saying, Sorry, I got up early to go to so-and-so, I'll be back at this-time, and I'll have something for you.

But I, without the note, am worrying. I get a sip of soda, check the kitchen window, check either door, check an upper window, try to find something else to take my mind off of it. Rinse and repeat. I now know what Sara felt like before she found out her dad died, and was at the window, worried. And I've now learned one thing: I gave her the wrong advise. If you're worried enough about someone, there's nothing that can take your mind off of them until you can see them again.

And then you feel like pummeling them. That's how I feel when I suddenly see Sara coming up the driveway.

I'm about to go out and tell her that she can't just do that, especially when there are other people in our house, but I see she's arm-in-arm with some other girl. About when they get to the back door, the other finally starts to leave. Sara turns around and waves until the other girl is out of sight. Then Sara comes in the house.

"Oh, that girl..." she mutters as she gets a snack from the cupboard.

"Where were you?" I ask. I don't mean for it to come out of my mouth, but it was all I'm thinking about. So I decide to go with it. "You wake up super-early, get out of the house before anyone's up, and return at..." I check the stove clock. "11:36, gosh!"

"Relax, Jax," she replies. "I was leaving for a job audition at the Hot Pink Tiger, met a fan of mine, nailed the audition, and the fan and I went to lunch to celebrate!"

"Wait," I say. "You _nailed_ an audition? Does that mean you got it? At the _Hot Pink Tiger?_"

She nods happily, grinning. "They said I'll be their regular act!"

We hug each other. This is the best news she could get. The Hot Pink Tiger was one of the most popular clubs in New York, and she was always wanting to do that club. It had always been slightly out of her reach, someone always got there first and took it away from her. Now, she got finally got the chance to audition, and they loved her, of course. All my angry feelings of her leaving without telling me washed away.

Rogue slowly walks into the room. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Sara got a gig!" I exclaim. I sound stupid, but I'm too happy to care."A very good gig! The best gig she ever had-"

"No, I mean the chick who was with her," Rogue says, interrupting me. "Who was she? I haven't seen her around before,"

Sara shrugs. "She's a fan. She came to the audition with me. I think she even helped me get the job, cos I introduced her to them as my assistant,"

"You don't need an assistant!" I exclaim. I have told this to her before, but her, being humble, doesn't believe it. "You got the job because of your pure, raw talent and incredible song-writing skills. Not by impressing them and acting like you've seen it before!" In the corner of my eye I see Rogue leave the room, so I say, "Back in a moment,"

I run after Rogue, who is going into her- I mean, our, room. "What's the matter?" I finally catch up to her when she's in the doorway.

She turns to me. Her eyes are filled with tears. "You don't know what happened," she whispers. "You don't know how bad I got hurt,"

"By Mystique, yeah," I reply. "She hurt you a whole bunch of times. But she also hurt me. Don't forget that." Sometimes she thinks it's all about her. Just because of all the hardships she's faced, she sometimes can't see that others have gone through hardships, even worse than hers.

"...No, you don't," she drags me into the room and closes the door. "There was this girl, at school, this new girl who I became friends with. After you left, I still went to school. A few weeks after I found out the truth about you, I accidentally found out that Mystique..." she looks away from me, and I just know what she's going to say next.

I say it for her. "...was the new girl," my words are slow at first, but slowly build up speed. "And you think Sara's new friend is Mystique."

Rogue gasps, but I don't give her a chance to interrupt me and make me feel bad for telling the truth, something I haven't done... in a long time.

"You think that Mystique would pull that again? Talk about trust issues! Or wait... is it that you think the only friends Sara could have are me and someone just using her? Oh, to get to you? Really rude, Rogue, really rude," I leave her in the room, her mouth gaping. I'm now pretty pissed, so I have to leave the room before I smack her.

As I'm leaving, I see Logan at the end of the hall, smoking. He speaks before I can tell him that Sara doesn't like people smoking near or on her bed. "You know, elf," he mutters. "Rogue has a point. I've lived here a long time. I've been traveling around the US longer. All I can say is, when someone is a fan of someone who hasn't been around much, and all they want to do is help their idol get to the top, there's usually something else going on."

I scoff. "Why do everyone think Sara is a ditz? She's smart. She's a pretty good judge of character," _Which is why she doesn't like most of 'em,_ I add in my mind. "She can watch over herself. So she'd know if there's something shifty going on with her new friend. But she trusts her new friend, which means you can trust her (her friend) six ways to Sunday." I turn away from him. "But you don't know about that cos you don't trust anyone." I know I sound petty, but I can't stand people underestimating Sara and treating her like a child.

I hear him growl, and slowly go down the stairs. Halfway down, he says, "Watch it, chick. Your friend's in a mood,"

I raise my head to see Sara standing there. "What's wrong?" she asks, her brow wrinkling.

"Nothing, nothing..." I consider lying to her, but she's a liar herself. So she's good at spotting lies. So I decide to tell her the truth. "Except for I had to defend you and your decisions against two different people in the last half-hour. Are you sure about Penny?"

She nods. "Positive. She's just a nice girl. Nothing more. Nothing less."


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you guys like me putting author's notes? If you do, write "magic bananas" at the end of your review. If you don't, put "Ai-i-i!".**

**And, I don't like silent readers. Especially if I have a lot of them for one story (makes me feel like no one's reading, since I don't normally check to see how many visits the story has had, how many unique visitors, yadda-yadda-yadda). Please, everyone, review this chapter so I know how many readers I have on this, even if your review is "This is great! More!"**

Chapter 8 ~*SARA*~

After I hear that not one, but two people don't trust my decisions, I decide to head out on a walk to organize my thoughts and make some decisions.

_They're wrong,_ I think. _Penny's a nice girl... well, a nice girl with a camera... who likes to use it a lot... to take pictures of _everyone_ ...can't she have a hobby?! God... One thing's for sure: I'm not letting anyone make me suspicious of her... she's the first real friend I've had since I've met Kurt, and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me...As soon as I admit that I make bad choices, I show that I can't look after myself and I'm not the best... I want to be the best... at everything..._

I'm so deep in this thought I don't notice where I'm headed until I finally find myself on a cliff over-looking town. We're just a few miles north of New York City, and I overheard Logan saying that we're in some town called Bayville.

I look straight ahead. In the distance, I see something weird, so I dig around in my bag for my binoculars. Once I find them, I use them to look ahead. There's a mansion surrounded by a forest. Pretty good size. Whoever lives there is pretty rich. The place is pretty good sized. I zoom in and see many people in it, including this redhead, and a tall guy in sunglasses.

"YOU!" a voice suddenly blares. I cover my ears before I realize it's in my mind. I know it's not mine, cos the voice is male. "It's you!"

_Uh... what?_ I think.

"You know where Kurt is!" the voice continues. "So, where is he? Is he alright?"

I decide to deny everything. This might be a trap, and I'd hate to get sucked in by a trap. And I'd hate for Kurt to get hurt. _I have no idea who you're talking about._

"You're lying!" the voice scolds. "I can tell by your thoughts. And let me say: I am not your enemy."

I clear my head the best I can, but when I still have thoughts about Kurt, I start focusing all my might on my job tonight. _I seriously don't know what you're talking about, and how are you in my head?_

"I am Charles Xavier, and I only want what's best for Kurt, same as you. I can help. Just come to the place you're watching with your binoculars,"

_Whoever this Kurt is, he's sure lucky to have you lookin' for him,_ I think. Even though he sounds okay, I'm not taking my chances. He could be a mutant hunter with weird technology that can get inside my head.

"...Very well. When you change your mind, you're always welcome here," and then the voice is gone.

I sigh with relief. That was scary... and weird. I know I've heard that voice from somewhere else, but I can't trust it just because of that. There's too much at stake.

Making my way back to the house, I decide not to tell anyone. It's not worth it to worry everyone about nothing.

BEAUTY~BEAUTY~BEAUTY~BEAUTY

That evening, I go down to the Hot Pink Tiger for my gig. I expect to have to change in the bathroom, like everyone does, but they show me to my own dressing room. There is just a desk and a chair, but, since it's my first-ever dressing room, I'm happy all the same (besides, if I ever got my own dressing room, I've always been planning on getting this cool make-up table I once saw in the window of this store in New York city).

When I'm finally ready, I go out backstage and wait for my turn. There is a couple arguing, and another girl by herself. I decide to just keep to myself. I found that other singers like to be bitchy to competition. I figure I'm more of a threat, cos I have the best position.

The girl approaches me first. Her hair is bleach-blonde, not at all natural like Penny's. She has on this tiny tank-dress thing covered in sequins. She's holding a piece of paper.

"Can you believe this line-up?!" she exclaims, shoving the paper in my face. Oh. It's a schedule. I don't normally rely on those, since all it does is cause me to freak out about the time. I just wait for the announcer to yell, "And next, Sara Summers!"

When I don't respond, she continues. "I've been performing here for three years. They all but give me the regular gig on a silver platter. Now, they're bringing in this no-namer and pretending they don't know _I _exist!" she sniffs. "I bet she's sleeping with one of the staff."

It's taking all my strength not to strangle her. She probably thinks I'm a backstage worker. Or a minor act. Whatever. I'm just someone to complain to. _That_ I'm used to.

What I'm not used to is someone complaining about me right to my face.

"Well..." I say, pretending to study the schedule, but really focusing on how much time I get onstage. Really, an hour? Good thing I prepared more than [what I thought was] enough material. "I... why _are _you mad about this?"

She stares at me. Apparently no one has asked her that before. "Well, I get a slot here pretty much every night," she begins. I don't know if her slow words are because of shock, or because she thinks I'm dumb. Whatever. Doesn't really matter to me either way (I've had worse thought of me). "My auditions are pretty much a formality. I deserve that top spot more than anyone here. Especially that no-namer! I bet-"

Just then someone calls, "Lacey Jameson!"

She blows me a kiss. "That's me!" she exclaims, suddenly happy. "Now you'll see, first-hand, how good I am!"

BEAUTY~BEAUTY~BEAUTY~BEAUTY

I was surprised when I saw what her act was. Yet I quickly figure out why she didn't get my position, why the staff treats her like she doesn't exist: she's a pole dancer (or an "entertainer", as I bet she'd prefer to be called). Pretty sad, actually. She looks about twenty one, twenty two, somewhere younger than me (well, it could be all that makeup). But, as I heard once, "entertainers" can only go so far. I actually start to feel sorry for her.

But then it's my time to go on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~*KURT*~

I cheer as Sara comes onstage, and then glare at the others until they cheer as well. I told Kitty, Rogue, and Logan about Sara's gig here. Rogue automatically agreed to come (figured she would- she likes this kind of thing), but the others needed persuading. Like how important this is to Sara. Like how this was the best gig she's ever had. Like how karma affects the wrong-doers the most. Like how we (Sara and I) would hold this over this heads forever when Sara gets famous because of this (complete lie). Like how if we ever met up with the Professor again, I'm telling him about this. The last seemed to do the trick. Even though they didn't seem too happy about it, and grumbled on and on about blackmail, and getting back at me, and stuff.

I look around. A lot of the other tables are full, which makes me happy about how many people are going to experience Sara's talent. However, Sara's new friend Penny has a table to herself. I catch her staring at me for a long time. She finally realizes I'm looking back and stops.

I pull my cloak hood tighter over my head. The cloak's frayed, old, and a bit snug (hey, I like my snacks! Shut up!), but it works well enough. Besides, I lost my image inducer when the mansion exploded. The only times I've ever been out in public since then was traveling from house to house in search of food (at night- I hid in the day time), running away from Sara's mom's house, heading to Logan's house, and whenever Sara's had a gig. One of these days, I'm going to get caught, but when I do, I know I let myself get caught for a good cause.

And, of course, Sara is great, and blows everyone away. "Damn," Logan mutters under his breath, and I can tell he's impressed. Pretty shocking. Logan isn't easily impressed, and when he is, it's normally something having to do with motorcycles.

I always have a mix of feelings whenever I hear her sing, but mostly sadness. Because if I wasn't around, she'd probably be on TV, or at least an international tour. She's already had to decline several offers, because it would involve moving away, or being away for several months, and leaving me. I'm holding her back. Really depressing.

I start to notice a pair of strange guys making their way to the stage. Oh, well, they're probably just drunks looking for a good time. Or hecklers. Either way, Sara would know how to deal with them. I'm not that worried...

...Until I see one of them pull out a gun, and I start to act. Jumping up, I race to him, and jump on his back. He fires the gun several times, but all the shots just go through the floor. I make sure of that. No one's going to get hurt when I'm around, especially not Sara.

"You bastard!" the guy tries to jerk me off, but I wrap my tail around his leg for extra support, and to try and trip him. Works a couple times, but unfortunately, he catches himself each time.

I put my hands around his neck, and squeeze lightly. That's the closest I'll come to "doing the deed", but he doesn't need to know that. (Freaks him out, too). "You mess with her, you mess with me," I say, and suddenly become aware of my voice. I still have a slight German accent (That's probably not going away, Sara says), but it's different. Now there's something else. Her. Sara. She's had this much impact on me, and I haven't even noticed.

By now, she certainly notices. In fact, she even jumps offstage and starts attacking the other guy. Ouch. I didn't know she could hit like that. I guess, all this time, she's been holding back.

Suddenly, when I think we're gonna beat them, everything turns around, The guys are starting to beat _us_. Rogue and Kitty jump in, but it's no use. Phasing through the bad guys (Kitty's power) won't do much good, and they're too quick for Rogue to get a good hold of one of them. Meanwhile, I have no idea where Logan is. How typical.

After a big blow to the head and several punches, everything starts going fuzzy, and my eyelids are growing droopy. No! I must... fight... for... Sara...

BEAUTY~BEAUTY~BEAUTY~BEAUTY

I wake up to find myself in a dark room, a room so dark I can't even see myself. Then again, because of my dark fur, I can easily hide in the shadows, so I guess that's not a good scale of the darkness.

Something heavy bumps into me, almost knocking me over, and then falls to the ground. I kneel down and feel it, hoping it's not something bad. "...Rogue?" I ask, recognizing the feel of her gloves and her trademark fishnet tights.

"Kurt?" she asks, getting up. "That you?"

"Yeah," I respond, also getting up.

"Stop feeling me up,"

I feel myself smile. So what if Sara's not around? At least I have Rogue. That's just as good. "So, how many of the others are down here?" I question.

"Just Kitty," she responds, sounding a little depressed. "But she's out cold. I think they took your friend Sara-" by the way she says her name, I know she hasn't forgotten about our last argument. "-to a different place. Figures. She was their target. And Logan..." I hear her sigh. "I think he just ran off."

Everything's silent for a moment. I know how important Logan is to Rogue, how important he's always been to her. He's the only person she's really bonded with, considering how similar they are. And how depressed she is whenever he runs off on his own. Mostly because there's no warning.

"Hey," she suddenly says, breaking the silence.

"'Hey' what?" I ask when she doesn't say anything else.

"Well..." I can tell she just wanted to break the silence, and didn't think it through. "Why do you like Sara so much?" she finally asks. "She's not a mutant,"

That shocks me. "She doesn't have to be a mutant to be my friend!"

"Why _is_ your friend?"

I have to think for a moment. I've never given this much thought; always taken our friendship for granted. "...She took me in when I was at a low point in my life," I slowly say, thinking aloud. "She's willing to change her life to keep me around. I trust her, and... I love her," As shocking as that sounds, I do. Well, not love-love, but the love you'd have for a best friend or a sister. Cos that's what she is to me. She's more family than Mystique could ever be. "I love her," I repeat, still a little shocked over the fact.

"Good for you two," Rogue snarls sarcastically.

"What?" I ask, angry. "What is your problem?!"

"It's just that I've known you for a long time now," she points out. "And you _used to_ have a personality, a great personality, in fact. Now you don't care about anything but her. And if anyone bad-mouths her, 'watch out'!" she snorts. "Forget about your love for her. She doesn't feel the same way. In fact, she probably sees you as more of a fan... No, a _pet._ Complete with fur! You're her talking pet!"

I slap her across the face. Hard. "Don't talk to me that way!" I yell. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me that way! That's not true! You don't know anything! You're just jealous!"

I know she's rubbing her now-red cheek, and I feel bad for hitting her and am about to apologize... just as I hear her say, almost in a whisper, "I would never be jealous of your sick relationship. That's messed up,"

"SHUT UP!" A tear falls down my face, so I'm glad she can't see me. Why is she being so mean? I never did anything to her. In fact, I'm nothing but nice to her. Well, except when I'm defending Sara. But Rogue would do the same for Logan, and she knows it (AKA, double standards). Well, maybe she's just mad she's here, and that she doesn't know where she is. I know I am, so I decide not to hold it against her. "Listen... we shouldn't fight. We're all we have right now. Let's just focus on getting out of here."

"Well..." she starts. "I've been walking ever since I woke up, which was about five minutes ago, and I still haven't found a wall,"

"Then," I say. "We have to keep looking," Even though I'm kind of scared about the no-walls-found thing, I push that thought aside. Just focus on getting out and figuring out where I am.

So I can see Sara again.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 ~*SARA*~

I spit in his face. "You're lying!" I snarl. "He was a good man! Don't foul his good name with your-your-your _talk!"_ I can't believe this stupid man is trying to convince me that my dad was an evil mastermind. Well, first he tried to convince me that he had the power to manipulate metal, but I continued not to believe him, so eventually he got bored and switched to this. What a wacko.

He just laughs. What a wacko. "Oh, I remember when I was just as naïve," he says, taking off his stupid helmet. White hair. Interesting. "But I know you're going to find out more about yourself. Things that will scare you. Things that will make you angry. Things that will make you want answers. Eventually, you'll come over to my side, if you're smart enough," He grins. It's sickening.

"Never!" I scream. It doesn't shock him as much as I hope, but I don't care. Not what I was going for, anyway. "I'd rather have no answers than to side with a crazy person! I'm fine on my own!" As long as I have Kurt by my side. But I don't mention that part.

He just stood there, unfazed. What a wacko. "Alright," he raises his hand. I'm sure nothing will happen, so I'm pretty surprised when some spare coins fly out of my pocket and into his hand. No. This must be some trick. He rigged it up when I was out.

He stares at them a moment, fascinated, before saying, "This is you," Then the coins fly out of his hand, out an open window, fly back in, and suddenly land- splat! -on the ground. "This is you if you don't join me."

_That was at least a buck in change!_ I want to say, but decide against it. "I'm going to fly?" I ask instead, smirking. "_Yey,_"

He glares at me. That's one of the best feelings in the world, pissing someone off who deserves it. "You're just like your father. That's the worst part," he sighs. "However, he was open to believing almost anything. Unknown to a lot of people, he joined me for a while... well, that's probably unknown cos he's so good at faking his own death,"

My eyelids are drooping, and soon everything goes black again...

BEAUTY~BEAUTY~BEAUTY~BEAUTY

I wake up to find Penny, of all people, standing over me, staring at me. At first I think it's a dream.

"Penny?" I ask, getting up.

She steps away. She looks almost shocked to see me up, and if I didn't know better, looks like she didn't think I'd catch her in the act. "I... that man captured me," she says in a strange voice. If I didn't know her, I'd think she was lying. Her next words sound normal. "I was trying to fight that guy off, and the next thing I know... I'm here," she spreads out her arms.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," I say, frustrated that I can't do anything more for her. It's one thing to have a fan. It's quite another to have a fan who's willing to do anything for you. Didn't think I would ever have a fan like that. I look around the large room. "So, where the hell are we?"

"Why would I know?!" she sounds very nervous, and she's shaking. Why is she acting so... weird? Does this place turn people into weirdos and I'm immune? Pretty good thing to be immune from, if you ask me.

"Hey, it was just a question," I start walking around, trying to get a good grasp of my surroundings. By the extra set of footsteps, I can tell Penny is close behind me. Or an enemy who wants to konk me on the head the first chance he gets. Either way, it's better than being alone.

All of a sudden, everything goes dark. Even though my night vision is great, I stumble from the shock, and almost fall to the floor.

"Penny?" I call, scared. I'm a bit afraid of the dark- sue me. I reach out, but my fingers touch nothing. Great. This is just great. Right when I need her, she disappears... or did she bump into something and pass out? Now I'm _never_ gonna find her and I won't see her ever again and it's not my fault for not making sure she stayed close and-

"HEADS UP!" I hear a guy's voice yell.

As much as that weirds me out, I can't help but yell back, "HEARTS DOWN!" Hey, I'm kinda a nerd, but I have a good taste in music.

All of a sudden, I see a red beam coming toward me. I react a little too late, but it only ends up barely brushing my shoulder. The beam apparently cut through a wall, and outside light is now flooding in. A male figure is standing behind the giant hole. Deja-vu... my mind flashes back to when I first saw Kurt. Why must it always start this way?

"Come on!" the guy yells, so I run toward him. As I near him, my eyes adjust to the light and I begin to make out details about him- brunette, tall, muscled, red sunglasses. He almost look like... no, it couldn't be... is it...?

"The boy from the pictures..." I mutter when I reach the hole.

He cocks his head at me. "What?" he asks.

My response is "Nothing," but that's a lie. Man, I can't believe I'm seeing him in person. He looks older, but I thought those pictures came with the frame. And that kid was a popular model. And my dad modeled with him sometimes...

...Okay, I was a stupid little kid. I should have asked Dad about it when I had the chance. Well, then again, Dad was very secretive, so I think I would've been lied to.

Arg, that weirdo guy? Why'd he have to say all that stuff? Now I let him get in my head, and thanks to that, my thinking is twisted. I'm questioning my own dad! _'He was very good at faking his own death'..._ What the hell does that mean?! Or should I even trust him? Or my dad? Or _anybody_?

The boy holds out his hand. "Come with me!" he exclaims.

I grab it, and run with him. This is it. I'm trusting Picture-Boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter, the next, and then this story will be done! :S Gives me mixed feelings, like I'm so glad that it's finally done, and proud of all the work I did; but at the same time, I'm sorry the journey's over. Well, there's gonna be at least two stories after this, so the journey's not over yet! :D But after this one's done, I'm gonna take a short break, to work on my own ideas.**

CHAPTER 11 ~*KURT*~

I look around, and can't help but grin and smile happily. I've been dreaming about coming back here ever since I had to leave. It's just as great as I remember- no, better. Everything seems to be gleaming, and it smells _great!_

Rigue and I had been walking for some time when I suddenly heard something smash it's way in, and I knew it had to be Beast (cos the Hulk and Thing aren't real... at least, I _think_ so). Everyone knows if you want to get through a wall (and Kitty's not around), you call on either Beast or Scott, and I knew Scott had to be freeing Sara.

Ah, Scott and Sara, Sara and Scott... kind of freaky how much they look alike. Same lean, muscular figure. Same chin. Same shade of hair. Same eyes. They even talk the same! And by the way Sara acts around him, you'd think he's her top-secret male clone or something. Just plain weird.

"...So, as I was saying," the Professor continues, causing me to listen again. We're all gathered in the den. I can't express in words how great it is to see all these people again. "We need to be on high alert for Magneto, who may try to come after Sara again. Sara, is there anything he said to you that you haven't told us yet?"

"Nope," she replies. She's sitting in a chair, swinging her legs. Her head is down, yet she's looking up at the Professor. Her expression is neutral, which means she's nervous (for the record, if she'd been glaring, I'd be scared). "But I've got a question: Can he really do all those things with metal?"

"Indeed," he replies. "When I was younger, we became friends, colleagues, partners. We were set on uniting all mutants on a path to merge and live comfortably with the human race. But all that changed that one day..." his voice trails off, and, uncharacteristically, he breaks his gaze with Sara. I worry slightly.

"Interesting..." Sara mutters. I can see the gears turning in her head.

"What is it?" I can't help but ask. She's an open book, yet a locked safe with her thoughts.

She looks toward me. "...Well," she finally starts. "...If that's true... then what about what else he said to me...?"

"Oh, come on!" I exclaim. "You've said it yourself: what better place to hide a pack of lies than with an obvious truth? The man was just messing with your head! Your father was nothing more than _your father_. You know that. I know that. Even the lady with the clowder across the street from his house knows that..."

"Excuse me, a _clowder_?" Rogue asks, looking confused.

"Yes," I respond, a bit proud. "A group of cats is called a clowder," I smile. "The things you learn off of sitcoms..."

She rolls her eyes. "I know what it means, moron," she snarls. "I was just surprised _you'd_ know what it means,"

"Hey!" the Professor and I say at the same time.

"Listen," I tell her, getting up and going over to her. "I don't know what your problem is with me, but it's really starting to tick me off. I never did anything to you. I never even _thought_ of doing anything to you! Just try to be civil if you think you hate me. And if you're reverting back to your own ways and think you can't even do that, get out," I point out the door.

She stares at me, wide-eyed. I think I really got to her. Hopefully she sees where I'm coming from, and doesn't freak out.

However, she just continues to stare at me, not saying anything at all. I slowly make it back to my chair. What a mistake, trying to talk to her. She'll do whatever she wants, and have temper tantrums whenever she wants, and we just have to step around her. Well, this is me, putting my foot down. I'm not going to try and deal with her anymore. Just let her try to complain about Sara around me. I won't be there.

Sara lifts her head. "So, does this 'Magneto' have anyone working for him?" she asks the Professor, obviously changing the subject. Besides the ones she starts herself, she doesn't like fights. Especially silent ones. "Anyone else I have to watch out for?"

"Of course," the Professor says. "I think your biggest worry would be Sabretooth, since Magneto now knows how tough you are. And because Sabretooth will be looking for Logan..." he looks around the room.

"Um, does he normally do this?" Sara asks. Everyone in the room knows she means _Does Logan normally pick up and leave?_

"Well, yes," the Professor responds, a bit surprised by the question. "Quite often, actually. He's pretty independent, and doesn't like to stay in the same place for too long," A pretty good description of Sara. Hmm...

She shrugs. "Well..." she looks around. "What happened to Penny?" Figures. She doesn't like to place outsider in danger.

"Who's Penny?" he asks.

"My new friend. She's kinda a fan of mine," It's hard not to be, once you've heard her sing. "I didn't mean to put her in danger, but she was locked up with me. She said she tried to fight off the guys,"

"I'm sorry, Sara," the Professor says. "I scanned every mind there, and there was no Penny,"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11 ~*Unknown*~

I stumble into His office. "Sorry, sir," I say, bowing several times. "She's nowhere to be found. Those X-Men must've taken her with them,"

He raises out of his chair, and light hits his face. This is the first time I've seen Him since the latest "accident". There's a scar across his eye. Other than that, He looks the same as last time. It surprises me. For some reason, I thought he's look... different.

"Then look harder!" he bellows. "I will not have her running around with those thugs! They might unlock Project X-and-a-half, and it's too early for that! _Much_ too early for that! I just spoken with the Profet, and if we don't find her quick... many around her will die."


End file.
